Turn up the Drama
by Bubblelina15
Summary: What if Lemonade Mouth wasn't the name of a band, but the name of a musical? All the same characters and there will be some WenxOlivia and MoxCharlie and StellaxRay and ScottxJules! Please read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1: Detention?

Turn up the Drama

**Summary: What if Lemonade Mouth wasn't a band? What if the members were all in the school musical named Lemonade Mouth? See what happens and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth, nor any of the characters embedded in this story.**

Chapter 1

Olivia's POV

I ran down to the basement as fast as I could. I passed by the drama room and backtracked a little. The cast list is up! I'm a naturally shy person, I do not know what possessed me to even sign up, or audition. In fact, I wasn't planning on it at all.

A couple of weeks ago, I got detention. For what, you may ask? Skipping class to read a book and eat an apple in the janitor's closet. And, Principal Brenigan found me and gave me a detention, unfortunately. I went down in the elevator and walked in the direction of the detention room. And, I saw a Mel's lemonade machine. I LOVE LEMONADE! So, I bought some and went into the detention room. There was already four other people there. There was the new girl, Stella Yamada; I think her name was, Charlie Delgado, Mo Banjaree, and Wen Gifford, my crush. Oh god! Why is he here? I sat down, trying to look calm, and took out my book and tried to read.

Miss Reznick began to go a bit crazy and started to rant about Principal Brenigan. I wasn't paying attention after the first sentence or two, and by looking around I could tell the others were bored to. All of a sudden, Miss Reznick gave a yelp. I jumped out of my seat and began to pay attention again.

"You all could be in my new musical!" she shouted. What? I can't do that…oh…my…god.

"Um, I can't do that. I get massive stage fright. Like in my first grade recital, I threw up down Mikey Nichol's back," I said.

"Oh, I remember that! That was hilarious!" Wen said, chuckling.

"No, it wasn't, it was embarrassing!" I can't believe he still remembers that, and thought it was hilarious. Can my day get any worse? I watched as all the others began to refuse Miss Reznick's suggestion. Except for Wen.

"Um, I would but, I don't think there has ever been a one man musical," he mumbled.

Miss Reznick said, "That's it! You are all auditioning whether you like it or not! Besides, auditions start right now and I have to be there! Perfect timing! Now go!" We all grudgingly filed after her into the hallway into the drama department of the basement.

**So that was chapter 1, hope you enjoyed it! This is my first multi-chaptered fanfiction, so please take it easy on me! Review!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	2. Chapter 2: Breakdown

Chapter 2

Wen's POV

There it was the Drama room. This is it, my chance to shine. I've always wanted to act; I just never got the chance to. And, to make it even better, Olivia is auditioning too! Hopefully we get to co-star! Miss Reznick went up on stage.

"All right everyone! Welcome to the auditions of the school musical, Lemonade Mouth! The basic storyline is about five kids who start a band in detention. It is a marvelous story about friendship. And, ha-ha! Don't worry there is romance! There are three pairings. Here is how the audition process works. I will pair you up and each pair will read through a scene. When everyone has finished, I will give everyone a song to sing. Then, after auditions I will think it over and post up the cast list," she said. She headed over in our direction. "Here you go, Wen," she said handing me a script. "You will read with Olivia. You will read the part of Will and she will read the part of Odette." She moved down the line.

"There is a love triangle in this musical, as well," Miss Reznick said passing scripts around, "And, I would like Mo, Charlie and…." There was a loud clatter as Ray Beech and Scott Pickett burst into the room.

"Sorry, Miss Reznick," Ray apologized with a smirk, "We would like to audition, too. We were just held up at soccer practice."

"Very well," she said with a frown, "But, I will not tolerate anymore lateness from you two, understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Ray said, extending his hand. Miss Reznick took it and shook it. She handed them scripts.

"All right... As I was saying, I would like Mo, Charlie, and…Scott to read this scene. Mo please read Margaret. Charlie, read Chris. And, Scott, please read Smith. Now, Ray and Stella, I would like you both to pair up. Ray, please read Roy. And, Stella, please read Sophie." Miss Reznick went around the rest of the room to finish assigning parts.

"All right everybody! Aren't you excited now?" Miss Reznick said excitedly, clapping her hands loudly, startling me. "We will begin! Everyone get into your pairs, find a spot to rehearse, and come back in about 10 minutes!" I felt Olivia slowly shaking beside me. I took her hand in mine, and rubbed it soothingly. I pulled her out of the room and into the hallway. We sat down by the wall to talk.

"I'm sorry," Olivia apologized, "I just don't think I can do this."

"No," I said, "I know you can do this because I believe in you." She smiled up at me.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course," I answered, "are you ready to rehearse now?"

"I think so," she said, slowly standing up and extending her hand to help me up. We began to practice our lines.

**And that's chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it! And, don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fighting Scenes

Chapter 3

Olivia's POV

Aww, Wen is so sweet. He comforted me when I was nervous earlier. I'm still nervous, but looking in his eyes, I feel safe. And, he's such an amazing actor. I can't believe I did not realize that before. We have been running the scene a few times and the 10 minute limit is almost up. And, it's almost time for me to face my fears. Oh no, this won't be good. Olivia, do not concentrate on that. Look at Wen, just Wen. Breathe. I let out a deep breath.

"Olivia?"

"Huh? Yeah?" I responded.

"Are you okay? Ready to go in now?" Wen asked.

"I guess. At least, as ready as I'll ever be." We both walked back into the drama department where Miss Reznick was talking, once again.

"All right, we will now start the scenes! First, I would like Ray and Stella to come up and do their scene!" I could see Ray and Stella glaring each other down. I don't know how they are going to get through this. "And begin!" Miss Reznick yelled from the back of the room.

"Hello, _new girl_," Ray said.

"I have a name!" Stella, said whipping around.

"And what might that be?" Ray questioned.

"Sophie! I mean just because you think you are so cool, does not mean that you have the privilege to not learn someone's name! I've already been here a week and am in all of your classes. And, I'm your lab partner."

"Sheesh, _Sophie._ I didn't know you paid attention that much. Were you looking for me in all your classes? Just hoping you'll catch a glimpse of me? Because I know you want me," Ray smirked.

"Oh please! In your dreams!" Stella scoffed.

"Oh my dear Sophie, I think you mean in yours," Ray said, walking off.

"Ugh! He makes me so mad!" Stella fumed. Ray walked back on stage and the two of them bowed. As they walked off stage, I could still see them glaring at each other.

"Wow," I whispered to Wen, "they were really good."

"BRAVO!" Miss Reznick clapped very loudly, "And, now, I would like to have Wen and Olivia to take the stage. And begin!" Wen and I walked up on stage. I looked into the audience and saw all the other people auditioning; I just couldn't do it. I stood stock still for a moment, and then ran off the stage, leaving Wen looking confused.

"Wait, wait a sec," Wen said after a moment, "We'll be right back!"

Miss Reznick sighed, "Okay. But one minute, you hear me?"

"Yes, yes ma'am," Wen responded. Wen followed me out into the hallway. "Liv, are you okay?"

"No, not really. Wen you go back, I don't want to ruin your chance. You are really good. You deserve this," I protested.

"And you do too, Liv," he said tucking a stray hair behind my ear. My skin tingled where he touched me and I started to blush.

"But, I can't. I'm scared," I said.

"I'm scared, too. But, I believe in you, Liv. I really do. I know you can do this," he reassured me, pulling me into a hug. "If it makes you feel any better, just look right at me, don't look into the audience. Just at me." He let go of me and let me think.

I looked at Wen and I suddenly I knew that even if I couldn't do it for myself, I should do it for him. I took another deep breath and gave him a small smile. "All right." He smiled at me and we walked back into the theatre.

"You okay, now?" Miss Reznick asked.

"Yes, I, I'm fine," I stuttered out.

"Okay, now begin." Wen and I began to set the stage for our scene. We put out a table and two chairs, then sat down. And, Wen pulled out some sunglasses out of his pockets and put them on. We began the scene.

"Sorry, I get a bit of blurry vision sometimes," Wen said, holding onto the table. Then, he sat down.

"What do you mean?" I asked, concentrating on just Wen's face. He pulled down the glasses and I pretended to see a black eye. "Oh my god, Will, what happened?"

"Sylvia," he stated flatly.

"She did it?" I asked.

"No! Sylvia's picture. I was helping my dad hang it up and he asked me to be his best man."

"That's great, Will!" I said.

"No, it's not. Just because she wormed her way into my family, doesn't mean that I have to be happy about it," he said, clearly annoyed.

"I can't believe you," I said storming off.

"What? We're not playing tomorrow at Rising Star, that's final!" he shouted after me.

"Will! This isn't about the band. This is about not being grateful for what you have! You have a family, Will! You dad, your sister, Sylvia!" I sighed, "I didn't even want to be in this band anyways."

"Then why did you do it?" Wen yelled.

"For you, you jerk!" I screamed back. "I did it for you…" I mumbled under my breath. I stalked off stage. At hearing the applause, I came back out from behind the curtains to see Wen smiling at me. I took his hand and we bowed.

He whispered in my ear, "That was great, Olivia."

I blushed, "Thanks!"

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Miss Reznick exclaimed.

**And that was Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it. And yes, I did take most of Olivia and Wen's scene from the movie. Please review! Love you all!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	4. Chapter 4: Awkwardness and Pain

Chapter 4

Charlie's POV

Oh my god! I have to do a scene with Scott, Mo's boyfriend, and Mo, the girl I've had a crush on for ages. How am I going to get through this? I mean, Why does she have to be so pretty? We are performing the scenes for Miss Reznick now. And the groups Ray and Stella, and Olivia and Wen already went. They were amazing! They are probably going to get those parts. And, if I'm not mistaken, our group is coming up soon. This will be so much fun…

"Now, it is time for Mo, Charlie, and Scott to take the stage," Miss Reznick announced. I trudged after Mo and Scott silently. We took our spots on stage. "And go ahead and start."

"Hey, Margaret," Scott said, throwing his arm around Mo's shoulder.

"Hey Smith," Mo said smiling up at him, and giving him a kiss on the cheek. I stood off to the side of the stage watching this greeting.

"Why can't she like me?" I said to the audience, "I'm better than Smith. He's a two-timer anyways. He doesn't deserve her." I begin to run after Mo and Scott, "Hey Margaret!"

"Yes, Chris? What's up?" Mo asked with a questioning look.

"Um, we are, uh, going to be late for band practice," I said, with one hand in my pocket, the other rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh, right. Yes, of course. I'll be there in a second. Just tell them I'm coming, okay?" she said.

I stared at her for a second before responding, "Yeah, will do. Um, see you later I guess, then." I turned slowly away and walked offstage.

"Sorry, Smith," Mo apologized, "I got to go to, you know, band practice."

"All right," Scott said, shrugging his shoulders, "See you later babe." Scott leaned down and kissed Mo goodbye. My fist was clenching while watching this scene. Why can't I have the privilege of kissing Mo? I can really relate to this character Chris. I hope Margaret and Chris end up together. At least something would go right. Mo walked off stage, waving goodbye to Scott. When the applause started, Mo and I headed out from behind the wings to join Scott for a bow.

"Good job! Very realistic! I could feel your pain, Charlie, of not having Margaret," Miss Reznick complimented us, "And Mo and Scott, you make an adorable couple." They blushed and I scowled as we walked off-stage.

Wen's POV

"I can tell that Charlie is really pining for Mo. That wasn't acting, that was real pain," I said under my breath to Olivia.

"I feel so bad for him," she replied, "But, I'm pretty sure they will end up together somehow."

"I hope so," I said back. Miss Reznick began to call other pairs to the stage to perform their scenes. When they finished, she came back onstage.

"Okay, everyone! Wonderful acting! It will be a hard decision to make," Miss Reznick said, "Now we will commence to the singing. Both guys and girls need to be able to sing. The girls will sing the beginning slow part of this song _Determinate_, and the boys will all rap the rap in _Determinate_. And, to make sure the boys can sing, as well, they will sing the chorus of _More than a Band_. I have the music sheets up here on the piano. I will give you 10 minutes to work on this, as well. I would like you to sing for each other in your groups." We all went up to the piano and began grabbing music sheets.


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Along?

Chapter 5

Stella's POV

I hate Ray Beech with all my heart. He is an egotistical jerk with unfortunate piercing blue eyes and perfect blonde hair! Why did I have to be paired with him of all people? I already had to do a scene with him, and now I have to sing for him! That is cruel and unusual punishment. I like this Sophie character, though, I can really relate to her. And, she hates Roy, just like I hate Ray. Too bad, that I haven't seen the whole script. I want to see if she gets him expelled, I hope so.

"Yo Yamada!" Ray yelled, "Daydream much?" He laughed at me. I scoffed at him and stalked off. "Hey, wait up! Don't you have to sing for me?"

"Like I'd ever sing for you!" I replied, still walking as fast as I could.

"Miss Reznick, said you had to," he said.

"Ugh fine! You want to hear me sing? You'll hear me sing!" I turned around to face Ray and dragged him to a secluded corner. I pulled out the sheet music and cleared my throat,

"_Trying hard to fight these tears_

_I'm crazy worried_

_Messing' with my head this fear_

_I'm so sorry_

_You know you got to get it out_

_I can take it_

_That's what being a friend's about."_

I finished, crossed my arms, and glared at Ray as if daring him to criticize me.

"Actually Yamada," he started, "that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Well, thanks," I snorted, "glad to hear you think so highly of me. Now it's your turn Beech. Go ahead and rap, or sing, whichever you prefer first." I sat down on the floor and waited for him to begin.

"_It's Will and I'm heaven sent_

_Use it like a veteran_

_Renegade lemonade_

_Music is my medicine_

_Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than_

_Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them_

_People need a breather 'cuz their feeling the adrenaline_

_Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock!_

'_Cuz we're comin' to your house _

_And people keep on smiling like they've got lemons in their mouth_

_I'm the real deal_

_You know how I feel_

_While they're in it for the mill I'm just in it for the thrill_

_Get down now I ain't playing around_

_Put your feet up on the ground_

_And just make that sound like…"_

"Not bad, Beech," I said, kinda impressed, "Now, let's hear you sing!"

"Ugh! Fine!" He rifled through his sheet music.

"_Reach for my hand 'cuz it's held out for you_

_My shoulders are strong _

_But, you can cry on them, too_

_Everything changes_

_But, one thing is true_

_Understand_

_We'll always be more than a band."_

I clapped. "You know, I hate to say it, Ray, but you're not terrible. In fact, you are pretty good."

"Thanks for the compliment, Yamada," Ray said, "I've always known you wanted me."

"Shut up!" I said laughing, punching him in the shoulder. I can't believe I'm getting along with Ray Beech. The world must be ending! Ray and I headed back to the drama department for the singing auditions.

**And that's chapter 5! Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6: Singing Auditions

Chapter 6

No One's POV

Miss Reznick began to speak, "Okay, time for singing auditions. I didn't say it earlier because I want it to be spontaneous. I want real chemistry, not fake chemistry. Actors can make chemistry even if they hate the person, but in real life people can't. This is why I asked you to sing for each other in your groups. I would like you to use the other person in your group as a 'prop" per say. Sing to them. Use them. Let them here your message. They can be your lover, your friend, your enemy, whatever you want. Just try your best. We will go in the same order as the acting scenes. That means, Ray and Stella! Get up here and show us what you've got!"

Ray and Stella climbed up on stage. "Okay, now I would like to start with _More than a Band_." Ray began to sing. As he sang he danced with Stella. He took her hand and spun her around the stage. When he finished, they were both smiling and laughing. "Aww marvelous! Great chemistry! Now, I would like for Stella to sing her part of Determinate and then for Ray to jump in afterwards for the rap." Both of them sat on the side of the stage, and Stella sang with a very sad tone of voice. And, throughout her verse her hand ended up entwined with Ray's and her head ended up on her shoulder. Then, Ray started rapping and pulled Stella up on stage with him. She pretended she was a cheering fan while he rapped. And, she even pretended to faint.

Charlie leaned towards Mo and whispered, "That faint was really cheesy." Mo laughed and playfully hit Charlie.

"I thought they did a great job! It was cute," she replied.

Miss Reznick talked again, "Very nice job! Okay, Wen and Olivia!" Wen began to sing and entwined his hand with Olivia's. They slowly swayed back and forth with her head on his shoulder and her other hand clutching his arm. Then, Olivia began to sing. Wen went behind the piano and began to play the beginning of _Determinate_. He gave Olivia a reassuring smile and she slowly began to sing. And then Wen ran out from behind the piano and began to rap while Olivia grabbed an electric guitar and began to play along, smiling.

"It's our turn," Scott said to Mo and Charlie. They went up and each took turns doing their assigned parts, taking longer than the previous two groups because of their larger number. After them, the rest of the groups went and Miss Reznick took to the stage one last time.

"That was wonderful, all of you. I am thankful to have all these talented people auditioning. I'm going to have quite a hard time tonight deciding. Even if you do not get in, feel free to audition again next year and please feel free to help with anything for the production. I will post the cast list tomorrow morning outside this room. Please check before going to your first period class. And, also after school, it will be our first read thru. Thank you for auditioning and have a wonderful night! And for those of you who were in my detention, please stay behind."

The students began to file out of the room leaving Wen, Olivia, Stella, Mo, and Charlie behind with Miss Reznick. "I have to say that you all did a wonderful job. I know you were all forced and did not truly want to do this, but you are all very talented actors and singers. Thank you for giving the auditions your best shot, no matter how unwilling you were. Please check the cast list tomorrow and have a good night. And, if you see Principal Brenigan, tell him I made you clean up the music room," she gave them a smile and a wink and sent them off.

**That was chapter 6! Chapter 7 will contain the cast list and read thru. I hope you enjoyed it and review please!**

**Bubblelina15 out!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Cast List

Chapter 7

Olivia's POV

I glanced up at the cast list and this is what I saw:

Lemonade Mouth Cast List

Odette Wilde played by Olivia White

William Garnett played by Wendell Gifford

Chris Dunne played by Charles Delgado

Margaret Beane played by Mohini Banjaree

Sophie Young played by Stella Yamada

Roy Banner played by Ray Beech

Smith Puckett played by Scott Pickett

***If you are on this cast list, please go up to the front office. There is a basket on the front desk that says Miss Reznick, there will be a stack of scripts on there. Please take one and highlight your lines when you can throughout the day. See you at rehearsal after school exactly at 3:30 till 5:30. Remember, I do not tolerate lateness. If you must be late or cannot be there today, please try to find me or leave me a note in my office stating why. Thank you and Congratulations!**

****Even if you are not on this cast list, but did audition, come to rehearsal as well with an un-highlighted copy of the script. There are other roles that I have to fill. Thank you for your cooperation.**

Oh my god! I am Odette! And, I play opposite Wen as William. I will have such bad stage fright, but it will be worth it, because I'll have Wen beside me. Oh, that's not good, it's already 8:25; I've only got five minutes left till class. I sprinted to the elevator and ran to my English class. I slipped into a seat next to Wen, panting, and pulled out my books. Wen passed me a note. It read, "Hey Liv! Did you see the cast list? I'm excited for rehearsal today, you?"

I wrote back, "Yes, I did. And, I am excited, but nervous. Luckily, you'll be there with me. Want to come with me at lunch to get the script?" Wen read what I wrote, smiled at me, and nodded.

Charlie's POV

I got to school really early this morning. I have got to see if I got the part. I went down the elevator and ran to the drama department to find Mo heading there, as well. An idea came to me. I began to walk really slowly and I snuck up behind her. "Boo!" I yelled at her. She screamed and I laughed.

Mo began breathing really deeply and put a hand over her chest, "Charlie! Never do that again!"

"Sorry," I said, still laughing, "I was tempted."

"It's fine," Mo said, calming down, "Okay, want to go check the cast list with me?"

"Well, I was heading there anyways. So…sure." I replied. We walk over to the cast list and read it over. I got the part of Chris and she got the part of Margaret, the girl I'm in love with!

Mo smiled, "Hey, we are part of the love triangle."

"Uh, yeah," I said nonchalantly, "Um, want to go get our scripts now?"

"Sure," Mo said. And, we walked back to the elevator and went to the front office.

Stella's POV

I hope I get the part of Sophie! I know I'm perfect for her! I'm at the cast list right now. I scan the names and find my own next to Sophie's name. Yes! Suddenly I feel someone's presence behind me and it's none other than Ray Beech and his trusty sidekick Scott Pickett.

"Hey Yamada!"

"Hi Ray. Hi Scott. See you guys later, I'm going to get the script," I say walking away from them.

"Oh, so you actually got in?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, Beech. Surprised?"

"Hmm, maybe a little," I scoff and he turns back to the cast list with Scott.

Wen's POV

Yes! It's time for rehearsal! I'm so psyched! I highlighted all my lines during lunch with Olivia. I've had a crush on her since first grade. I don't know; her stage fright is kind of cute. Well, we were reading through the script, and we realized something. We have to kiss…MORE than once. Maybe these parts will turn into something more. I head towards the elevator and find Olivia behind me.

"Ready to rehearse?"

"Huh?" Olivia asks dazed.

"Rehearse?"

"Oh yeah of course!" she says giving me a smile. We walk in silence to the theatre to find Miss Reznick sitting in a chair with other chairs next to her, all forming a circle.

"Sit down, you two!" Miss Reznick says, "When everyone gets here, we are going to read through the script once through." Slowly people begin to trickle in and sit down in the chairs and we begin the read through.

Olivia's POV

I get to kiss Wen, the love of my life! My day can't get any better than this! And, I get to kiss him more than once. He's so sweet. Who knows? Maybe after this show we will end up as a couple!

Mo's POV

We are almost done reading through the script. And, funnily enough, my character ends up with Chris not Smith at the end. This is going to be awkward, especially since I have to kiss Charlie at the end. And unfortunately, Scott has to be in this musical too. I hope we get through this.

Charlie's POV

I end up with Mo at the end of the show! That's so great! Maybe then she will see that I'm way better for her than Scott will ever be. Then maybe she will be with me, the one who deserves her.

Scott's POV

No way! My girlfriend cannot be kissing that lovesick puppy! It's so obvious he's in love with her. She better not end up leaving me for him. Mo is off limits!

Stella's POV

No! No! NO! Sophie ends up with ROY! Of all people! How can this happen? I have to kiss my archenemy? This can't be happening. Maybe Ray will back out…I hope.

Ray's POV

What? I have to kiss Yamada? No way! How am I going to get through this without giving in and telling her how I feel? This can't end well. She hates me!

No One's POV

"All right! Good job everybody!" Miss Reznick says, "I will see you all tomorrow afternoon, when we are going to start blocking the show. Have a good night!"

**That was Chapter 7! Please review! Chapter 8 will come soon!**


	8. Chapter 8: Truth or Dare Wenlivia!

Chapter 8

Olivia's POV

We have been rehearsing for a couple weeks now. And, we have around a month till the show opens. The cast has become really close now; I mean we do spend a lot of time in rehearsals together, but now we spend time outside of rehearsal, too. Luckily, Wen and I have gotten closer as well. He is like my best friend. We haven't rehearsed any of our kissing scenes yet because Miss Reznick wants us to save it for the show. So, we are just hugging every time we get to the parts where we have to kiss. Stella and Ray have their problems. They fight constantly, but everyone knows that they are in love with each other, except for maybe, each other. Scott and Mo have been getting a bit rocky. But, so far they are still together. Right now, we are all at my house drinking lemonade in my room. We are playing Truth or Dare.

Wen's POV

"Huh?" I say, startled.

"Wen, truth or dare?" Mo says exasperatedly.

"Uh…dare, I guess," I say, not really caring. Stella grins wickedly and whispers something in Mo's ear.

"So, Wen…I dare you to," Mo pauses, "to kiss Olivia, for 7 seconds!" I glance at Olivia to see her reaction: her mouth is open and she is blushing…a lot.

"Uh…" I say.

"You have to do it!" Mo insists.

"Okay, okay," I comply. I scoot closer to Olivia. We both lean in and begin to kiss. I get lost in it and don't realize how long it has been. We only break when we run out of air.

"Wow, I only said seven seconds! Not five minutes!" Mo exclaims.

"Yeah, save it for the show you guys!" Stella laughs.

I turn back to Olivia who is still blushing. She gives me a shy smile and I entwine our fingers together.

Olivia's POV

Later on, after a few more rounds of Truth or Dare, everyone begins to leave. But, Wen stays behind.

"Hey, Liv?" he begins to say.

"Um…yes?" I respond.

"Do you, uh, want to be my…" he starts.

"Girlfriend?" I ask

"Uh, yeah," he says awkwardly.

"I'd love to!" I exclaim. I jump into his arms and give him a huge hug. He wraps his arms around me and I feel the happiest I've ever been.

"Well, I got to go now, but see you tomorrow. _Girlfriend_," he says jokingly.

"See you, Wen," I reply. He gives me a quick peck on the lips and leaves. When I'm sure he's gone, I sink down my bedroom wall and yell, "YES!"

**That was Chapter 8 and next chapter will be more Rayella fluff. Please review! Thanks for your support!**

**Bubblelina15 out!**

***P.S. I might rewrite this chapter to have Rayella in it in the truth or dare game. And, just have them not come to terms with their feelings until next chapter.**


	9. Author's Note!

Author's note

Hey, this isn't another chapter, just by the way. I don't have enough time to write Chapter 9 today, but I will try tomorrow. I just wanted to thank you all for the positive feedback and tips. I will try to work on some of the things you guys mentioned. This author's note is to specifically answer mitchie.x's question about if the events in the movie happened and if they realize the play's resemblance to their lives. To answer your question, everything through the detention scene did happen, and the implied background is there also. And, there will be some looking back on how the play resembles to their lives. But, that will be in the last chapter. Thanks for asking! And if anyone has anymore comments, questions, or tips, feel free to say them. Thanks for the support! Love you all!

Bubblelina15 out!


	10. Chapter 9: Rayella!

Chapter 9

Stella's POV

It is two weeks before the show. The rehearsals are going great and I'm really excited…except for maybe the kiss part. Or including, depends if Beech is being a jerk or not. I'm sitting at the back of the auditorium watching Wen and Olivia rehearse a scene. All of a sudden, I feel a buzzing in my pocket. I pull out my phone and see that I got a text.

It was from my mom, it read, "Hi Stella, sweetheart. I know you are at rehearsal right now, but I thought you would want to know. One of the twins, Willis, was hit by a speeding car on his way home from school. He is in the hospital now, and the doctors are checking him over for his injuries. He is unconscious right now, but I'm sure he will be fine. Just come home as soon as you can. Love, Mom." What! Willis got hit by a car! So many thoughts flooded my head. I couldn't think anymore; I couldn't bear to be in this auditorium. I fled out the auditorium doors and sat down on the sidewalk, burying my face in my hands and began to cry.

Ray's POV

I heard a door slam shut behind me and glanced around. I saw the back of Stella as she zoomed out of the auditorium. I wonder what's wrong! I followed her and found her on the sidewalk crying. She looked up and noticed me, "What Ray? Why are you out here? Are you here to taunt me and say that I want you?" she asked angrily.

"No, Stella. I just wanted to know if you were okay," I softly said, sitting beside her.

"This isn't some joke?" she asked, incredulous.

"No," I replied, hurt that she thought so little of me.

"Well, I just got a text, and it said…it said…" she stopped and began to cry again. I put my arm around her and pulled her close to me. She sobbed into my shirt. I don't know how long we sat there like that. After a while, she composed herself, and sat up again. "One of my little brothers, Willis, was hit by a speeding car on the way home from school."

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah," she said rubbing her eyes.

"Stella, you got to go see him," I told her.

"But, I can't face it. What if he's…he's…" she began to cry again. Immediately after, she tried to stop herself. "I got to go Ray." I watched as she walked back into the auditorium, the girl I love.

**Sorry for the short chapter! And sorry for not updating for a few days! I've been really busy lately! Hopefully I can update more frequently now. I hope you liked it and please review! Love you all!**


	11. Chapter 10: Interruption

Chapter 10

Olivia's POV

It was after rehearsal. Stella had stormed in close to the end of my scene with Wen; right when we were supposed to kiss. Not that we were going to kiss, because Miss Reznick wanted to save it for the show…Anyways, Stella came in. She was walking quickly down the aisle, and I could faintly see tearstains on her cheek. I pulled myself out of the scene and spoke up. "Stells, are you okay?"

"Uh…no, not really," she chuckled darkly.

"What happened?" Miss Reznick asked, "Is there a problem, Stella?"

"My little brother, um, got hit by a car on his way home from school, and uh…" Stella fell to the floor sobbing.

"Stella!" I said, running down the stairs on the side of the stage and up the aisle. Wen followed behind me. I put my arm around her and tried to comfort her. "It'll be okay, Stella. He'll be fine."

"Stella," Miss Reznick began, "You should go see your brother." Stella nodded and left the room. Miss Reznick rose her voice, "All right everyone! We have a family emergency going on, so rehearsal will end early today." At that, everyone began to file out of the room except for Scott, Charlie, Mo, Wen, and I.

"Let's go with Stella," Charlie said, "I think she really needs friends right now." We all murmured in agreement, then fell silent.

Scott broke the silence, "Hey, where's Ray?"

"I don't know," Mo answered.

"I think I saw him head outside earlier," Charlie said.

"All right, well let's go!" Wen said. We all filed out of the auditorium, as well, to find Ray on the curb with his head in his hands.

"Dude, are you okay?" Scott asked his friend, bending down beside him.

"Um, yeah bro, I'm fine," Ray replied. They said a few more things in low voices that I couldn't decipher. They got up to a standing position again, and then we headed to the hospital to give Stella some moral support.

**Sorry it's so short. I know it doesn't have much depth, it's kind of a filler. Don't worry the next chapter will be at the hospital. I think I'm almost done with this fic. Just a few more chapters to go! Please Review!  
>XOXOXO Bubblelina15<strong>


	12. Chapter 11: The Hospital

Chapter 11

Wen's POV

The six of us were all crammed in the waiting room of the hospital. We were all waiting for Stella to come out of her brother's room. We were getting restless. Mo was reading a magazine; Scott was tracing designs on Mo's arm with his finger; Ray was staring at the wall; Charlie was playing with his phone; Olivia was singing under her breath and watching the people coming in and out of the hospital; and I was just sitting there watching her and waiting. It was already 8:00; we had been there for a while.

After another half hour, a tired-looking Stella came out of her little brother, Willis' hospital room. All six of us looked up from whatever we were doing and stared at her in complete silence. Thoughts flooded in my brain about whether her brother was all right or if Stella would be okay. But, all of us just kept quiet. Then, Mo, unable to contain herself any longer broke the silence. She said, "And…so? Is he okay?"

Stella stood there for a second longer, staring blankly at Mo, not responding right away. She finally spoke up, "Yeah, he should be okay. He has to stay overnight though, just to be sure. But, Willis does have some injuries. He has a broken leg and arm. And, he also has a mild concussion, but he should live."

"That's great!" Olivia piped up, "I mean, not great that he has some broken limbs and a concussion, but, well, you know what I mean." I love my girlfriend; she's so cute when she rambles. _Girlfriend_. I love how that sounds. I wonder when I'll get used to it, or if I ever will. I wander off in dreamland for a moment, until I feel something brushing my fingers. I snap out of my thoughts and see Olivia interlocking her fingers with mine. I refocus on Stella.

"I guess," Stella managed a small smile. She plopped down in a free chair and sighed. Olivia rested her head on my shoulder and I stroked her hair, feeling how unbelievably soft it was. We were lost in our own world. But then, someone spoke up again. It was Ray, who surprisingly came with us. And he said the first thing he had said in the whole time we had been there.

"Stella, can we talk?"

**Sorry for the really short chapter. I just wanted to clarify about her younger brother's injuries. I am also sorry for the cliffhanger. I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review!  
>XOXOXO Bubblelina 15<strong>


	13. Chapter 12: The Confession

Chapter 12

Ray's POV

Stella's tired eyes met mine and after pausing for a moment, she nodded. She slowly got up and followed me out of the room. We sat on the outside steps and I began talking.

"Stella, I know when we first met, I wasn't the nicest person."

"Are you kidding? You were a jerk! And an egomaniac!" she stood up, fuming.

"Yes, I was," I said lifting my arms up, as in surrender.

"Okay and what's the point of reiterating what we already know? I mean, why are we talking anyways?" she questions, annoyed.

"Well, I just wanted to apologize," I began to say.

"Isn't it a little late for that?" she yells standing up, her tired eyes suddenly fierce.

"Maybe, but I wanted to say something. Important," I said searching her eyes. This was it; this was the moment I was going to tell Stella I had fallen for her. Hook, line, and sinker. My palms were beginning to sweat. Stella looks at me for a second, her features softening.

"What is it, Beech?" her tone slightly losing its sharp edge.

"Um, well, I've never really hated you," I start.

"Hmm, well it sure didn't seem like you didn't. Always teasing me about how much I want you? I mean honestly, why would I want you?" she said. My hopes deflated. I stood up.

"Well, if you feel that way, I guess I won't tell you," I began to walk back into the hospital.

"Ray, wait! What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Stella asks gently, grabbing my arm and pulling me back down onto the step.

"I'm not sure if you'd want to hear it," I said slowly.

"No, I do. Sorry I'm just in not the best mood," she apologizes.

"Then maybe we can talk about it later, when you're in a better mood. I don't want you to kill me or anything," I say in a half-joking manner. In reality, I just don't want her to reject me.

"No, trust me. I won't kill you…or anything. You can tell me," Stella, says, persistently.

"Fine," I say, "I've never hated you."

"Yes? And?"

"From the beginning, I've always thought you were kind of cute," I confess, looking down.

"Really?" Stella asks.

"Yes, and through the show and everything…"

"Yeah?" she says again, curious.

"I think I've fallen in love with you," I say. Stella gasps.

**Sorry for another cliffhanger Please Review and I hope you liked it. Sorry for not updating in a while. Sorry for the shortness. But, I am updating the chapter after this today, too. So, it's fine. I just wanted to put in the cliffy. Hehe.**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	14. Chapter 13: Girlfriend?

Chapter 13

Stella's POV

Did Ray just say what I think he said? Oh my god. His blue eyes seem like they're looking into my soul. He's so cute. Snap out of it, Yamada! You are NOT a girly girl. He's still staring at me. Wait, he's still waiting for an answer. Man, what am I going to say…

"Did you just say th-that y-ou like m-me?" I manage to stutter out.

Ray begins to blush, "No, not exactly. I said that in not these exact words, but I said that…I love you."

"You love me?" My jaw drops.

"Yeah, I really do," Ray says.

"I can't believe this. You put a girl you _love_ through torture, every day?" I question.

"Well, I didn't want you to know. I was trying to cover it up. But, now it is really hard to keep it inside," Ray replies.

"I guess I know what you mean," I begin.

"Yeah?"

"Well, the truth is…" I say, dropping my gaze, unable to meet Ray's, "I might love you too."

"Honestly, Yamada?" Ray asks.

"Yeah, but don't forget Beech, I did say _might_. So don't get your hopes up," I joke, wagging my finger at him, accusingly.

"True, true," Ray says, scooting closer to me, "but let's overlook that detail." Ray pulls me closer to him and begins to kiss me. I feel like I've just skyrocketed to heaven. His lips are so amazingly soft. He's so gentle, which surprises me, because of his macho man exterior. We break apart, our foreheads touching.

"So, what does this make us Beech?" I ask smiling.

"Well that depends," he says, "will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" I exclaim, giving him a hug.

**And that's it folks! Well, obviously, not the end of the story, because they haven't even performed yet. I hope you liked it. Please review! Sorry for the shortness! But I did do two chapters. They could have been one chapter; I just wanted to put in the cliffy. **

**XOXO Bubblelina15**


	15. Chapter 14: Cheater

Chapter 14

Author's POV

The initial shock of Ray Beech and Stella Yamada dating had finally gone down. And, now it was a week before the production. Stella's little brother was doing well; and everyone was in a good mood and excited for the show. Before school, Friday morning, the week before tech week, Mo was walking to school. At the school entrance she saw Charlie and Olivia talking.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing much, Mo," Olivia answered.

"Are you excited for opening night?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, but I'm a bit nervous. Next week is going to be crazy. I don't know how my schedule's going to work out," I said truthfully. Olivia laughed.

"Only you would worry about your schedule," she said.

"Oh ha ha, it's so funny," Mo replied, beginning to walk to the front door, pulling it open, "Come on guys, we should get to class." Mo walked in and Olivia and Charlie followed. They turned down the hallway to walk to their lockers. But, Mo stopped in her tracks. Olivia and Charlie, who were busy talking about the musical, ran into Mo.

"Woah," Charlie said, righting himself.

"What's wrong Mo?" Olivia asked taking in her friend's panic-stricken face.

Mo was now paler and was speechless. She lifted her arm and pointed straight ahead. Olivia and Charlie looked to where she was pointing. And, they saw Scott kissing another girl.

"Oh my god! I can't believe this!" Olivia exclaims.

"Mo, are you okay?" Charlie asks, putting an arm around her.

"Is that Jules?" Olivia questions to herself, still staring at the embracing couple.

"Never mind that, Olivia," Charlie scolds, gesturing to Mo.

"Right, right," Olivia says, "I'm going to go, um, find Wen. And, we'll give Scott a talking to. No one treats our friend like this. Okay, Mo? It will be all right. He doesn't deserve you." Olivia gives Mo a quick hug and runs off to find her boyfriend. Charlie, his arm still around Mo, leads her to the stairwell and sits her down. Mo breaks out of her silent trance.

She looks at Charlie, buries her head into his chest, and breaks out of her silent trance, "I can't believe he would do this to me!" She begins to sob in his arms.

**Sorry for the angsty-ness. Yeah, yeah, not a word. Anyways, I hope you liked it. There might be around five more chapters. Please Review!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	16. Chapter 15: Fight!

Chapter 15

Charlie's POV

Looking down at the beautiful, brown-eyed girl sobbing in my arms, I didn't know what to do. Inside I was ecstatic that Mo was now single because who would go back to a cheater? But I knew she was really hurting, and that made me hurt, too. I could tell her how I felt, but I'm afraid it might be too soon. But, I've liked her for so long, I think I deserve her. I've done everything I could for her. Maybe I'll just wait a little longer. I stroke her hair and murmur, "Mo, it'll be all right. He doesn't deserve you. C'mon, he doesn't deserve your tears."

Mo sat up, wiping her face, "I'm not crying for him; I'm crying for the time and work I've wasted on the jerk. Hiding him from my parents, juggling my school work. I hate that he would do this to me."

"Then don't waste your tears on him. You should move on. Act like he hasn't affected you in any way. Show him you don't care. Show him that you care about him as little as he cared about you," I replied.

"You're right, Charlie. I shouldn't give him the satisfaction," Mo stated. She stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder. I stood up and we walked down to our lockers.

Olivia came running up to us; Wen was following close behind. "Guys! Guys!" Olivia yelled down the hall.

"Olivia, what is it?" I asked.

"Stella, she…she," Olivia began to say, panting. She motioned to Wen to finish what she was going to say.

"Stella found out and she's, um, let's just say, giving Scott a nice talking to. And…Ray's with her, too."

This was going to be ugly. Stella had a short temper. And, Ray? Against his best friend? Not so great…I mean I do hate Scott, I'm just not sure he deserves this brutal of a beating.

"Where are they?" I asked Wen.

"B y the cafeteria," he answered leading the way. We all quickly followed after him. There was a huge crowd gathering by the cafeteria doors. They were shouting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" We pushed passed them and in the middle Ray and Stella were glaring Scott down. And, Stella was shouting expletives that I'd rather not repeat.

Eventually Ray pushed Stella aside and said, "I'll handle this." Stella, who normally does not like being pushed around, stepped back. Ray looked like he was about to punch Scott in the face.

"Don't do this man," Scott pleaded.

"If you hurt one of my girl's friends, you are hurting her. Understand me?" Ray said, swinging his arm back.

"What is going on here?" a booming voice said. Everything went still.

**That was chapter 15. I hope you liked it. Please review!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	17. Chapter 16: Hate and Love

Chapter 16

Charlie's POV

We all turned around to find Principal Brenigan glaring us down.

"Nothing to see here folks, get a move on! Go to class! Mr. Beech. Mr. Pickett. In my office. Now!" He ordered. We all left to go to class.

Author's POV

Principal Brenigan was pacing behind his desk, grumbling to himself. Finally he planted his hands on his desk and stared down at Ray and Scott.

"Now gentleman, I won't push for details. But, I'll have you know that fighting for any reason is not tolerated at this school. As you know, I have high respect for you two and the soccer team. But, I cannot let this incident go unpunished! I know no one has gotten injured; but if I hadn't shown up, there might have been! Fighting is never the answer! I thought you two were better than this! But, now you will face the consequences. You are both now suspended from the soccer team."

"But…" Ray began to say.

"No!" Principal Brenigan put a hand up to keep Ray from finishing his sentence. "No excuses, you will do as I say. And, you will both have a week's worth of detentions. Early morning detentions. With me. Now get to class. And never, ever, let me catch you two involved in anything like this again!" Mr. Brenigan gestured to the door of the office and the two boys left.

"I'm sorry, man," Scott apologized.

"I don't want to hear it. Just leave me alone and don't talk to me again. The only exception is when we are in a scene together during rehearsal. After the show, I'm finished with you," Ray said. And, he stormed off to class. And, Scott stood there staring after him shocked.

After School

Wen's POV

"Hey Olive!" I said to my girlfriend as she exited out of her English class.

"Aww, you waited for me?" Olivia asked, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course. I'd do anything for you," I responded. Yes I know, cheesy, but it's true. I took her hand and we began walking down the hallway.

"So, I was wondering…" I began.

"Yes?" she asked, turning to face me, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Um, because of all this drama and the musical and everything we haven't gotten to spend that much time together. You know, like, alone. So, I wanted to know if after rehearsal we could eat some dinner and catch a movie?"

"I'd love to!" she exclaimed. She gave me a hug around the waist. And, we walked to rehearsal.

**That was Chapter 16! Hope you liked it! Please review! XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	18. Chapter 17: Olive Garden

Chapter 17

Olivia's POV

After rehearsal, Wen walked me home. He gave me a kiss on the cheek, "I'll pick you up around seven. See you later, Olive." He gave me another parting hug. And, I watched him until I couldn't see him any longer. Then, I went into the house.

"Hey Gram, I'm going out with Wen around seven. Is that okay with you?" I asked.

"Of course, dear. Wen's a nice boy," she smiled at me, granting her permission. I glanced at the clock. Oh man, it's almost 6 o'clock. I only have an hour before he comes back. I sprinted up the stairs and dropped my book bag in my room. I jumped into the shower. I slipped on my bathrobe, blow-dried my hair and ran into my room. I opened my closet door and began rummaging through my clothes. I ended up wearing my new white sundress. It was plain white with bows on the shoulders and a band around the waist with a rose on the side. I braided my hair and put a rose to match the dress and put on my favorite brown cowboy boots. Suddenly, I heard the doorbell ring and muffled voices.

Then, my Gram called up the stairs, "Olivia, Wen is here now."

"I'll be there in a second," I called back. I put on some lip gloss, grabbed my purse, and went down the stairs.

"Hey, Wen," I said giving him a hug. Wen was wearing a blue-green button down shirt, with rolled up sleeves, dark blue jeans, and black chucks. He looked so cute. I smiled up at him.

"Mrs. White, I'll make sure to have her home by ten at the latest," Wen said.

"Take as long as you like," Gram smiled and waved at us as we left.

"I was thinking we could go to Olive Garden and then watch Mr. Popper's Penguins," Wen said.

"Aww that sounds great!" I said, "You remembered that my favorite children's book is Mr. Popper's Penguins!"

"How could I forget? And, I know you love Italian food and besides Olive Garden has your nickname in it. It reminds me of you."

"You are so sweet!" I gave him a kiss and we went into the Olive Garden.

"Table for two, please," Wen said to the hostess.

"Of course, right this way," she led us to a table. She gave us a menu and left us to look at the choices. A few minutes after she left, a waitress came our way.

"Hello, my name is Rowena and I'll be your server this evening. What would you like to drink?"

"I'll have lemonade. What about you Olivia?" Wen asked me.

"I'll have Lemonade, too," I said.

"Two lemonades," Rowena repeated, jotting it down on her notepad. She looked up at us again, "Any appetizers or are you ready to order?" I looked at Wen.

"I'm ready, I guess. Are you, Olivia?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"I'll have the spaghetti," Wen told the waitress.

"I'll have the fettuccine alfredo," I said to her, as well.

After she left and came back with our drinks, Wen took my hand and we talked about rehearsal, school, and all the drama that's been happening lately.

Soon the waitress came back with our orders and we began to eat. About half an hour later, when we were done eating, the waitress came back with the bill.

"Any desserts?" Rowena asked.

"I'm fine," I respond.

"Me too," Wen said. Wen paid the bill and we walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. And, we headed to the movie theater.

**That was Chapter 17. The next chapter will be the movie part of the date. I hope you enjoyed! Please review!  
>XOXOXO Bubblelina15<strong>


	19. Chapter 18: The Movie

Chapter 18

Wen's POV

"Wait here, I'll go buy the tickets," I told Olivia, leaving her by the concession stand.

"All right," she agreed. She gave me a kiss on the cheek. Feeling giddy and happy, and grateful to have such a great girlfriend I head off to buy the tickets.

"Two tickets to the 8:30Mr. Popper's Penguin's please," I say to the lady at the desk.

"Okay," she replies, "that will be $15.20. It will be in theatre 39."

"Here you go," I say, pulling out money from my wallet and handing it to her. She gives me the tickets.

She says, "Enjoy the show." I go back to Olivia.

"Hey Olive, I have the tickets. Do you want anything from the concessions?"

"Um, sure. Just Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Bites and water," she says.

"Of course," I go to the counter to pay for Olivia's order and some popcorn. We head over to the theater and sit down in the back row.

The opening sneak previews begin to roll and Olivia settles her head on my chest, watching. I kiss the top of her head and watch, as well. Soon the movie begins. We are soon immersed in the movie, and the next thing we know it's the ending.

I look down at Olivia and am overcome by her beauty. The reflection off from the lights of the movie screen makes her blonde hair look even more stunning and beautiful and makes her face illuminate.

Suddenly, I feel the need to tell her I love her. I don't know why. Is this the moment? I ask myself in my head. There is a nagging feeling in my gut that tells me it is.

"Olivia?" I whisper softly.

"Hmm?" she responds, sitting up to look at me.

"I just wanted to tell you something."

"And what's that?"

My heart begins to pound as I register what I'm about to do. "I love you," I finally say, searching her face for a response. Different emotions quickly cloud her face. I worry that I've scared her off. But, finally her facial features settle into a smile.

"I love you, too," she kisses me. It's very tender and sweet. I kiss her back and when we break apart we realize that there is almost no one left in the theatre. Olivia gives me a quick squeeze around the waist, stands up, and offers her hand to help me up. I take it and stand up. I'm grinning and can't seem to stop. The girl who loves me loves me back! My face is burning up and I'm pretty sure my face matches the color of my hair. The butterflies in my stomach seem as if they are tumbling for joy. We walk towards the exit of the theatre.

I walk her home and we reach her doorstep.

"Bye Wen, I had a great time," she says.

"Yeah, me too."

She gives me one last final kiss and starts to go inside her house. But, she turns back around smiling, "Don't forget I love you."

"I won't because you know you have my heart, too," I say back. I know it's cheesy, but it is how I feel. I love her and I know she is the one for me. She gives me one last parting smile and closes the door.

**Lots of Wenlivia fluff! I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	20. Chapter 19: Ice Cream

Chapter 19

Mo's POV

It's been a few days since I figured out that Scott's been cheating on me. It's now Tuesday, and everyone has been so sweet to me, including Ray. I'm so glad that I have good friends that I can count on. It's been tough, but I'm pretty much over him. I thought I loved him, but I guess I was wrong because if I truly did then it probably would have taken me longer. Charlie and I are now walking to the ice cream shop from rehearsal.

"So, how'd you like rehearsal today?" he asked me, attempting to make conversation.

"It was great! I'm excited for the show on Friday. Of course I'll have some scenes with Scott, but now they mean nothing. It's just acting."

"Of course, though. After what he did and all…" he trailed off, searching my face. I guess he was just seeing if he offended me.

"Yeah, I'm never going to make that mistake again."

"Does this mean you're going to stay single for the rest of your life?"

"No," I laughed, "Of course not. I'm still going to date. I'm just never going to go back to him or anyone like his type."

"I guess that's a good idea. Play it safe and all."

"Yup," I replied smiling at him.

We walked into the ice cream shop and headed to the counter.

"Pick anything you want. My treat," Charlie told me.

"Oh, you don't have to," I protested, "I have money."

"No, it's fine. I want to," he said.

"Well, if you insist."

"I'll have a double chocolate cone," he told the man behind the counter.

"And, I'll have a single scoop of vanilla on a cone with rainbow sprinkles."

"Coming right up," the man said, scooping up some ice cream. He handed us our cones and Charlie paid. We headed to a booth and sat down.

"So, how'd _you_ like rehearsal?" I asked Charlie.

"It was fine. I've never really thought of myself as an actor. But, I've realized that I actually like doing it."

"That's great, Charlie! Me too. I've normally just concentrated on academics; it gives me a break from it all."

"Yeah," he agreed. We sat in silence for awhile, eating our ice cream cones.

"Um, Mo?" Charlie said breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I know it's kind of soon and all," he began to say, "But I've liked you for a really long time. And I was wondering, if you'd want to be my girlfriend."

"Um," I started. I fell silent again, thinking his offer through. I mean I liked Charlie and all, he was my friend. But, I wasn't sure if I liked him that way. I could though, if I really wanted to. I replayed back the past few days and how he was there for me through it all. I made my decision. I gave Charlie a smile and said, "I'd love to be your girlfriend, Charlie Delgado."

"Really? That's great! I wasn't sure what you'd say, and I was really worried and…" he started to ramble.

"Shh. Charlie, its okay. I get it," I laughed. We finished our ice cream cones and headed back outside. He intertwined his fingers with mine and we walked home laughing and talking.

**That was Chapter 19! I hope you enjoyed it! Mo and Charlie are now a couple! Yay! I wish they were in the movie because they were in the book. Well anyways please review!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	21. Chapter 20: Before the Show

Chapter 20

Olivia's POV

It was now opening night. The curtains hadn't opened yet. We still had an hour or so before show time. We already had our hair and make-up done for the show. I was wearing a white dress we had a floral pattern near the bottom, a purple sweater, a brown belt, and brown cowboy boots. I had my hair in a braid and my make-up was very thick because of the stage lights but they were all very pale, natural colors. Wen was wearing khakis, a gray T-shirt with a orange-ish flannel button-up on top; the sleeves were rolled up and the buttons were unbuttoned. He was also wearing sneakers. Charlie was wearing an outfit similar to Wen's but instead of khakis he was wearing jeans. And, his T-shirt was navy blue and his flannel shirt was red. The boys had to wear make-up, too. But, it wasn't as noticeable. Mo was wearing a blue dress with gold buttons and blue wedge heels. She also had light colored make-up on, but different from mine to match her skin tone. Stella was wearing the T-shirt she had when I first met her. She refused to wear the shirt the costume department gave her. It was the red "Question Authority" T-shirt. With it, she was wearing black pants and black chucks. She also had the one feather peacock earring. Her make-up was similar to Mo's but instead of lip gloss, she was wearing lip balm. So, she almost looked like she wasn't wearing any make-up at all. Ray was wearing a light blue button up with faded blue jeans and black chucks. Scott was wearing a dark gray T-shirt, black jeans, black chucks, and a hat. They also had make-up on, like Charlie and Wen. We were all in the green room now warming up. Miss Reznick was going through vocal and stretch exercises. We ran through a few of the group numbers and she said, "Okay you guys can now just talk to each other and review some scenes. Don't be too loud though because people are starting to come." We all nodded. I began to hyperventilate.

"Oh God! Oh no! I can't do this…not in front of all those people! No…no…no…" I sank down to the floor, breathing in and out heavily. Wen noticed my breakdown and came over.

"Remember when we auditioned?" I nodded, unable to speak. He continued, "Remember when you thought you couldn't do it, but then you did? Well, just do what you did then. Focus on me, it'll be all right. I'm there for you." He put his arms around me, rocking me back and forth. We sat like that for awhile, while everyone else was freaking out running lines.

"I'm glad I have you with me," I told him. He smiled at me and gave me a kiss.

"I'm glad you are with me, too."

"IT'S SHOWTIME!"

**That was Chapter 20! I hope you enjoyed it! There will probably be like three or four more chapters, and then it will be over. I'm going to miss this story. Well please review! Sorry it's so short! I'm in a bit of a hurry...but there was Wenlivia! So, hopefully that makes up for the length...maybe. :)**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	22. Chapter 21: Act One

Chapter 21

Olivia's POV

"All right. Everyone in the first scene, go, go go!" Miss Reznick gestured out the door and Wen, Mo, Stella, Charlie and I followed her. The curtains open and the opening scene begins showing all five of us. The spotlight shone on each one of us showing how we got detention. Will brought in the wrong homework; Margaret skipped class to make out with Smith; Chris got detention for an attempt to punch Roy; and I, Odette, got detention for writing poetry in the janitor's closet. Then, we go to the second scene where we are in detention and sing _Turn up the Music_. Sally, who played Miss Darbus **(AN: yes, I know, I took the name from HSM. I'm not going to write out a whole 2-hr movie. It's just a basic summary with some add-ins because of the romances that weren't in the movie.)**, burst into the room. We scurried back into our seats and she told us that we had a calling to be a band. We all made our excuses and declined. Sophie rounded us up and told us to meet at Bruno's Pizza Planet **(AN: from the book)**. She told us that we needed to be a band to be heard. We all agreed, some including me, reluctantly. Fast forward, we are back in the basement rehearsing. Margaret gives up and is about to storm out of the room, Chris follows. But, Will begins to play the piano and I began to sing_ Somebody_. And, they come back. Next scene, Roy and Smith's band play _And the Crowd Goes_ at the junkyard. Margaret sneaks out to watch and they get into a small argument about Lemonade Mouth. This starts the beginning separation of the once close couple. Scott, Mo and Charlie do the scene that they did for the audition. And, on her way to the band meeting, Sophie gets confronted by Roy, the scene that they did for the audition. Then, the five of us finally meet to talk about band names. I go out to get another lemonade and find a sign from Mudslide Crush saying, "Back Off the Bash…OR ELSE!" Then, we go to a scene in the lunchroom where we get our band name. Margaret is struggling with the fact that Smith and her are getting distant. And, Roy picks a fight with Odette. Chris stands up for her, but unable to fight back, Sophie spits lemonade in his face. Thus, getting the band name: Lemonade Mouth. Then Will comes over to my house to work on the song for the Halloween Bash. He meets Naomi, my cat, and my Gram. And, the attraction between our characters is established. Then, the band finds out that the lemonade machine is being removed due to a contract with Turbo Blast that the Principal has which especially infuriates Stella. Then, Will finds out that his dad is getting married to Sylvia. And, Roy leads Margaret to find Smith making out with Julia. After that, it's the Halloween Bash and the band finds Olivia with stage fright in the bathroom and lures her out with lemonade and Will's words, "We believe in you okay…I believe in you." Then, the band performs _Determinate_, the song that Odette and Will wrote. We then sang the next number, _Here We Go_ which caused Principal Butler to shut us down, and why we ended up in his office Monday morning. The final verdict is that Lemonade Mouth is finished…at least at school. And, Act One is finished and there is a fifteen minute intermission.

Miss Reznick came into the green room, "You guys, the audience loves you out there! You are all doing amazing. You should go get make-up touched up and change into your Act Two costumes. Then, you can sit around for a little while longer. I'll come back when intermission is over."  
>We were all sitting in a cluster; Mo, Stella, Charlie, Wen, Ray, and I, laughing and talking. Scott was in the corner of the room by himself.<p>

"I can't believe it," Stella said, "It feels so great to be out there in front of an audience. It's a great rush!"

"I know what you mean," Ray agreed, putting his arm around her.

"I even think I'm mostly over my stage fright. It's just the initial shock of everyone out there in the beginning, but after a while they are just not even there," I say.

"That's great, Liv," Wen says, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"ACT TWO!" Miss Reznick announces, coming back into the room.

**Sorry if it seems rushed. I just didn't want to write out the whole movie, because then this would end up being like a hundred pages, or however long the original script is for the movie including the scenes I'm adding in. Act Two is next. And, then after that there is one last chapter! Sadness Please review, though!**

**XOXO Bubblelina15**


	23. Chapter 22: Act Two

Chapter 22

Stella's POV

Act Two begins. Even though Principal Butler technically banned us from performing ever again at school, because of the recording Lyle made of us at the Halloween bash, we are able to get a regular gig at Bruno's Pizza Planet. Margaret tries to back out, but we all want in after we see the poster we see the poster of us outside the restaurant. So, at the first gig, Margaret sings the new song, _She's So Gone._ The next week, the band finds Odette to be not at school. So, we go over to her house and find out that her cat, Naomi, died and her dad is in prison. We all confess to our problems and sing _More than a Band._ Later that week, Smith realizes what he's missing and tries to get Margaret back. She forgives him for cheating, but does not take him back. Then, Will hears Lemonade Mouth on the radio, and calls up the rest of the band members who are all ecstatic. Then, at one of our now regular gigs, Roy sabotages it by starting a food fight. Because of this, we are not allowed to play there anymore. Chris walks Margaret home from school, talking about this past event. At the corner, before they reach her house, Chris confesses to Margaret that he has a crush on her. Although taken aback at first, she tells him that she likes them back. And they finally kiss and Chris walks her the rest of the way home. And, her dad beckons her in and accuses her of liking Chris. She denies it, not wanting to disappoint her father. But, after that, everything goes downhill from there. Chris breaks his fingers because of slamming his fingers into a drawer. He is angry because his parents keep on going on about his brother, Tim, and how perfect he is. Will gets a corner of a picture slammed into his eye because he is startled when his dad asks him to be his best man, which gives him a black eye. And, Margaret gets sick. Will and Odette go to have a talk about Ri-Zing Star, but it escalates into a fight. "FOR YOU, YOU JERK!" Olivia, as Odette screams. Then her voice gets soft and hoarse, "I did it for you." She storms off, leaving Wen, as Will, confused. I, Sophie go to school, finding out that they were towing the Mel's Lemonade Machine today. I call in for back-up to find the rest of the band in varying stages of, let's just say…disaster. Nevertheless, we all protest its removal which lands us in a holding cell. We all get picked up. Chris gets picked up by his brother Tim and finds out that he's not as perfect as his parents think. I get picked up and my mom tells me that she's proud of me, genius or not. Will gets picked up by Sylvia, and he realizes that she does care about him. Odette gets picked up by her Gram. And, Margaret gets picked up by her parents and the whole truth comes out. She tells them about her "double life" and Chris and how she just wants to be herself and how she can't be "perfect."

We all walk off-stage to prepare for the next scene which is Ri-zing Star. Ray comes up to me, "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" I ask, my heart thumping, knowing exactly what he's talking about.

"Our kiss," he replies.

"Yeah, of course," I scoff.

"Just double checking. But, Stella, you don't have to lie. I'm not your enemy anymore, I'm your boyfriend," Ray reminds me.

"I know, I know. And, yes. I am nervous," I admit.

"Will this make you less nervous?" he leans down and gives me a slow, gentle kiss.

"A little bit," I give him a half-smile.

"Good," he gives me a parting hug, "now break a leg."

"You too," I sigh and get ready for my entrance.

We all then go to Ri-Zing star even though; we no longer have much of a chance of winning. Mudslide Crush performs _Don't Ya Wish You Were Us?_ Then it is our turn. We do end up sounding awful and don't end up winning, but the crowd sings for us which shows us how important we are to the people.

The next scene is set on the next day of school. Ray is sitting on the bench as I walk out.

"Hey Sophie!" Roy calls out.

"What?" I ask.

"Come here," he says, patting the seat beside him. I'm about to walk away, but change my mind, sitting down beside him.

"Why are you acting like this?" I ask, confused.

"Like what?"

"Not a jerk. Nice, for a change," I say.

"You don't want me to be nice?"

"No, it's not that. I just don't know why you are acting this way. Every since I've been going here you've been a jerk…Why the sudden change?"

"No reason," he replies.

"Roy, there has to be a reason."

"Is this a good enough reason?" he lifts up my chin with his finger and presses his lips to mine. I see fireworks behind my closed eyelids.

I begin to stutter, "W-w-wow."

"Speechless, Young?"

"No, of course not. But, why'd you kiss me?" I ask regaining my composure.

"Because the truth is…I like you," he admits.

"You do?"

"Why would I kiss you if I didn't?"

"True," I say, leaning on his shoulder. The lights darken and the set gets changed to Odette's house.

Wen's POV

"Oh, hey Will," Olivia says stepping out of her house.

"I brought you something…" She smiles at me, a question in her eyes. I hand her a black furry kitten.

"Where'd you get her?"

"One of Sylvia's old roommates found a whole litter…and…uh…I thought of you."

"She's adorable."

"You were right, you know," I begin to say. Olivia, as Odette, looks at me, waiting for me to continue, "About Sylvia. I mean, she may not be my mom. But, she definitely cares. I guess it's not perfect, but…"

Odette cuts me off, "Perfect Will? Highly overrated." She stands on her tiptoes and gives me hug. But, right as she is about to pull away, I pull her in and kiss her. She blinks at me, confused.

"Odette, I really like you. Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to!" she exclaims, flinging her arms around my neck again.

Then, it was Sylvia and my dad's wedding. While there, Sophie met Mel, the owner of Mel's Lemonade and was able to persuade him to sponsor an opening of a new stage and wing for the other clubs and departments moved to the basement. After that we had a performance in Madison Square Garden, where we performed _Breakthrough_. When the MSG performance was over, we had an interview with Moxie Morris about our new lives as rock stars and sang our new song _Living on a High Wire_. When the camera man filming yelled "CUT," Odette and I kissed again and the curtain closed. The show was over. We went outside in the lobby to greet our friends and family watching.

**That was Act 2! The next chapter will be the last one. That makes me sad. But, don't worry I have another story that I will be uploading soon enough! I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**XOXOX Bubblelina15**


	24. Chapter 23: Cast Party

Chapter 23

Olivia's POV

"Guys, did you ever notice how similar the show is to our lives?" I asked them. We were now at the cast party at Ray's house. Ray, Mo, Stella, Charlie, Wen, and I were all sitting on the floor drinking soda.

"No, it's not," Charlie said, "We're not a band."

"No, not that," I responded.

"Then what?" Wen asked me.

"Like for example we all got detention for similar reasons in the show," I explained.

"True," Stella agreed, "but, that's one thing."

"And, the couples in the show are true right now."

"Okay, that's another. I'll give you that," Stella said.

"We also have a crazy music teacher and principal that only cares about the jocks and the cool kids."

"Yeah, you're right," Mo said, "And Scott cheated on me with Jules and I'm going out with Charlie. Just like how Smith cheated on Margaret with Julia and Margaret ended up going out with Chris."

"Woah, that's weird," Ray said.

"Yeah, and like Sophie and Roy couldn't stand each other, but that was just on the outside because they actually liked each other the whole time," Stella said.

"Just like us," Ray finished.

"Okay, that's creepy," Wen said, "It's like the show is psychic or something."

"Or…maybe Miss Reznick is," Charlie added.

"Huh?" we stared at him.

"You know, like she chose this show and she cast us in these parts. And we ended up doing whatever our parts did. I mean, minus the whole battle of the bands thing. She was like foretelling the future."

"That's so weird. I don't even want to think about it," Wen rubbed his head.

"She's like a guardian angel or something," Mo said. We all looked at Miss Reznick by the drink fountain talking to Principal Brennigan. She smiled at us and winked.

"Woah," we chorused.

**That's the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed this story of mine! I'm sad it's over! But, I have another story that I'm going to upload later today. It's called "The Third Wheel." It's a Z&L/LM crossover. But, I'm going to put it in the main LM archive because no one reads Z&L anymore. I hope you read it! Please review!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**

**P.S. Don't forget to TURN UP THE DRAMA!**


End file.
